NightyNight Nightcloud
by mosswind
Summary: This is a sequel to Starclan Courtroom: Nightcloud's case authored by leafpool! Leafpool has given me permission to make this sequel! What happens when Nightcloud escapes from her punishment? read to find out! full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Nighty-night Nightcloud**

**By: Mosswind**

**With permission from Leafpool, I have written a sequel to the ****Starclan courtroom: Nightcloud's Case.**** I have FULL permission from Leafpool, as I said!**

**Summary: What happens when I bring back Leafpool (or Silverdream as I will call her in the story!) and her badger, ****Wrione, because Nightcloud has escaped her punishment and is off to ruin Leafpool's life and steal back Crowfeather? Read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors! If I did I would have lots of money and would have a monkey! I also do not own Silverdream or her Badger, Wrione! I do not own the bodybuilders either, though I did come up with the names with Leafpool!**

**Once again I have FULL permission to write this sequel from LEAFPOOL (the author)!! Thank you and enjoy!**

"OOF!" groaned Nightcloud as she once again collided with the wall of the Hockey arena, AGAIN, for the hundredth time. She cursed underneath her breath at Starclan who punished her for stealing away Crowfeather from Leafpool, the medicine cat of Thunderclan.

Well, it wasn't Starclan exactly! Actually, it was the Starclan court and that stupid judge, Bluestar, who sentenced her to an eternity of hockey playing with buff bodybuilders and watching her beloved, Crowfeather, fall in love with Leafpool. Also, she could never see her son, Breezepaw, again!

"Stupid, Leafpool! Stupid, Bluestar! Stupid Starclan court!!" Nightcloud screamed breaking her hockey stick in half. Bill, one of the bodybuilders, skated over to his teammate.

"WOAH! Someone's a bit cranky!" Bill laughed as he pointed to the broken hockey stick on the ground. Bill was one of the smallest bodybuilders in the hockey arena, but was probably the smartest. "Is someone starting their…." Nightcloud interrupted with a fierce hiss,

"No! I'm cranky because I'm stuck with you bodybuilders for an eternity, I can't see my son ever again, I have to watch that stupid medicine cat, Leafpool, fall in love with my mate, and I have to wear these ugly skates! I mean they don't even match my fur!" Bill's eyes grew big as Nightcloud kept rambling on and on about her problems. When would this cat just shut up?

"You know what Nightwing?" asked Bill pulling Nightcloud over to the side of the arena so they wouldn't be hit by the on going action.

"It's NightCLOUD!!!!" barked the black she-cat obviously not in the mood.

"Whatever! Well, I think I can help you with your problems," Bill whispered into the female cat's ear.

"How?" this intrigued Nightcloud. She would do anything to be back with her mate and her son, and make Leafpool's life miserable.

"Well, first…." Bill and Nightcloud began to talk for five minutes. As Nightcloud shook her head in agreement, Bill led her into a room where no lights were on, and slowly closed the door.

The other body builders began to notice that Nightcloud wasn't playing like she was supposed to, and paused the game so they could find her.

"Where could that dog be?" asked a female bodybuilder scratching her head in puzzlement. (Not making fun of any bodybuilders!)

"It's not a dog, Rae, it's a squirrel!" argued Bob, the biggest body builder in the hockey arena.

"Well, whatever that creature is, it's got to be somewhere around here!" Rae replied and the search continued.

Bill slowly led Nightcloud into the boys' locker room. Nightcloud looked around. Everything was so different from the Windclan territory she once used to live on. She was used to the human ways and their bathrooms, but she only went into the Girls' restroom, since well, she was a girl!

"Ok, Nightclown, it's behind this door!" smiled Bill as he opened one of the stalls.

"It's NIGHTCLOUD!!" screeched Nightcloud and Bill smacked a hand over her big mouth.

"SHHHH!! They're probably looking for us, Night, so you need to be quiet! Now get on my shoulders!" Nightcloud did as she was told and soon she was up on Bill's shoulders, being shoved into a hole in the ceiling, and found herself crawling towards a light that seemed to be calling to her.

She heard Bill call to her one last time,

"Just keep heading towards the light and you will be back in Windclan territory! Good- bye Nightchow!!!"

"IT'S NIGHT…." Nightcloud began to yell, but she fell. When she opened her eyes she was…………………………….

BACK HOME!!!

Read and review please!!

Thank you to Leafpool who gave me the idea to write this and permission to write this! And thanks for the title Leafy!!! That's the end of the first chapter!!! See what happens next!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nighty-Night Nightcloud**

**Ch. 2 Freedom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! If I did own warriors Ashfur and Nightcloud would be strapped down to chairs and forced to watch Barney again and again and AGAIN! MWAHAHAHA! I also do not own Leafpool (Silverdream) or her badger Wronie! **

**Have fun reading the story!**

Home! Nightcloud was home!

"Is this really Windclan? Home?" Nightcloud asked herself as she gazed at the light blue sky that gazed at her and the fields that surrounded her. A rabbit bounced a fox length away from Nightcloud, and she slowly crouched in her hunting position to catch the rabbit and bring a swift end to its life. "Come here, rabbit. I won't hurt you. Well, I'll eat you, but you'll be dead before my teeth rip your body apart!"

The rabbit didn't notice the she-cat there and began to nibble on the grass that grew on Windclan territory. It was a beautiful white and black rabbit, which was soon going to be torn limb from limb and be digested by an escaped criminal! How lucky can the rabbit get?

As Nightcloud was about to pounce on the furry creature, a young voice came from behind that surprised her.

"Nightcloud?" asked the voice.

Nightcloud turned around to find………..

"Guilty!" screamed Bluestar as she smashed her gavel up and down on her stand. The cats sitting in the audience were very confused and scratched their heads. Their eyes became the size of watermelons, when Bluestar began to laugh like a maniac. "Guilty! HEHEHO! Mwahahahaha! You thought you were innocent, but think again! HAHAHA! You're not! You're guilty!!" Bluestar chuckled as she jumped on her judge's stand and pointed accusingly at the defendant, who for some reason was quiet. "Jury! What is this fiend's punishment?"

The frightened jury hid beneath their chairs except one, which was Cinderpelt.

"Um, Bluestar? Your guilty person is a cup of decaf coffee!" Cinderpelt said to the once leader of Thunderclan.

"I know that!" barked Bluestar eyeing the cup of coffee in suspicion.

"Then why did you call us here?" asked the bailiff, Shrewpaw, walking over to Bluestar.

"BECAUSE!" screamed the she-cat judge picking up the decaf coffee when she walked over to the table on which it sat, and began to shack it. "I wanted nondecaf coffee! I wanted caffeine! CAFFEINE! CAFFEINE! SUGAR!" with every word she blared out, she shook the cup of coffee, and the hot steaming liquid flew into Shrewpaw and Cinderpelt's eyes.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" moaned Cinderpelt as she clutched her both of her hands onto her eyes, and began to run, which lead her straight into a brick wall.

"Ouch!" everyone in the audience cried when Cinderpelt hit the wall.

"My eyes! My perfect vision, GONE!" Shrewpaw fell to the ground in pain with his hands over his eyes. He got in the fetal position and cried.

Bluestar watched the madness that the decaf coffee caused.

"Look what you've done, coffee cup!" Bluestar yelled at the empty coffee cup.

"BLUESTAR!" Bluestar turned around when she heard her name being called. Feathertail stood in the entrance of the courtroom looking very frightened.

"Yes, Feathertail?" asked Bluestar throwing the coffee cup behind her back.

"How did you…what's going on here?" asked Feathertail obviously confused on why almost all of Starclan was in the courtroom and why Cinderpelt and Shrewpaw were on the ground with coffee on their faces.

"Nothing! Now, what's going on, Feathertail?" Bluestar gazed at the young she-cat who was Crowfeather's "lady" (hehe) for awhile, until she was killed by a boulder which crushed her.

"Well…" Feathertail whispered something in Bluestar's ear. Bluestar's eyes became wide when she heard the horrible news.

"NIGHTCLOUD HAS WHAT?!"

"Heatherpaw?" asked Nightcloud when she saw the young she-cat apprentice.

The light brown cat dropped the rabbit she had caught and rushed over to Nightcloud. How could this be? Nightcloud was supposed to be…

"Yes, it's me, but I…we thought you were dead!" Heatherpaw was shocked." I mean after the badger attacked you, (hehe Wronie!) we thought you were in Starclan!"

Nightcloud gave Heatherpaw a light lick. Heatherpaw was always a bright apprentice, but so easy to trick.

"I did, but…they let me go. Now, where's Crowfeather? I need to see him!" Nightcloud looked passed the smaller she-cat, trying to see if she could maybe gaze upon Crowfeather. She missed his voice and the way he would brush against her pelt. The way that he would slowly…

"Probably sneaking off to see Leafpool!" exclaimed Heatherpaw to Crowfeather's once mate.

"What!" Nightcloud unsheathed her claws in anger. Leafpool! That she-cat wench! She just couldn't keep her paws off of him!

"Well, once he thought you were…dead, he just came right out and said, 'I want to be with Leafpool!'" smiled Heatherpaw, but frowned when the black cat growled.

"And you didn't try to stop him?"

Heatherpaw hesitated, but replied,

"Nope!" Nightcloud raised a paw to strike at the apprentice. "What? He was going to be with her anyway! Nothing we could say would stop him! Besides, forbidden love is "in" these days! Everyone's doing it!"

Slowly, Nightcloud took a breath and let it out. She had to put a stop to Crowfeather and Leafpool's love! Crowfeather couldn't do this to her! They had a kit who was now an apprentice! She had to take Leafpool out the picture at any cost. How?

Then the idea came to her.

"Heatherpaw, can you take me to Breezepaw?" asked Nightcloud smiling her devious smile.

"Yeah, sure! He's hunting with me anyway! Just follow me!" Heatherpaw pointed to the right, and Nightcloud and Heatherpaw were headed to meet Breezepaw.

_**This was too easy! **_Nightcloud thought. _**She's so easy to trick! Heatherpaw's going to lead me straight to my son, and with his help, Leafpool and Crowfeather and Leafpool's love will be nor more!**_

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Chapter three should be up by tomorrow or Saturday! Stay tuned to see what happens to Nightcloud, Leafpool, and Crowfeather!! **


End file.
